Sai Fighter IV
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Sai has ONCE again been conned into doing Dante's dirty work (When will I ever learn? *shakes head*), but on this occasion, he may actually enjoy it. He's going to the Street Fighter tournament to kick ass or chew bubble gum, but he's all out of bubble gum. Will any of the Street Fighters put up a fight, or will he just leave them all in the dust? You'll have to find out. Probably.
1. Prologue

Name: Sai Blade

Age: 17

Awesome facts: controls fire, is a badass ninja, has a type of Super Saiyan transformation with fire

Looks like: Look at the damn author's picture, lazy-asses

Personality: Total badass, ladies man and funny mofo. Enough said.

Bio: Born into a badass ninja clan, I can kick ass with any weapon I pick up and I can control fire, not to mention I make more references than Deadpool for funny effect or to trip up my opponent. I am one of the most skilled fighters in fictional history, as along with my family's traditional teachings, I have also trained under the tutelage of Deathstroke, Dante, Ryu Hayabusa and Bayonetta. I'm also an associate at Devil May Cry, where I'm in a kick-ass relationship with Lady and have a rivalry with Nero that is EXACTLY like Deadpool and wolverine, except I'm usually the one who kicks his ass. But if anyone says I look like Dante or Nero, HELL SHALL BEFALL THEM. Also in my possession is an apparently magic trench coat that, along with having 10 pockets, those pockets are close to bottomless. Now then, onto the story.

I was on the couch at DMC, playing Street Fighter IV against Nero, using Ibuki to fight and Nero chose M. Bison. I easily pwned him by simply jumping over him and throwing kunai at him when he was still midway through the attack. When you look at it, Bison is actually a pretty easy character to beat. Dante meanwhile, was reading a paper when he found an ad in it. "Hey, Sai, check this out. An International Fighting Tournament. Sound right up your alley." He said.

"Not my style. It ruins the excitement when people stand no chance against me and I can't kill them." I said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this is a no-killing tournament, but some people may just give you a run for your money. What would you say if I told you this WAS the Street Fighter tournament?" He asked.

"WHAT?!" I said, rushing out the door.

"Sai? Where you going?" He asked.

I was already on my new crotch rocket (power motorcycle) Trish bought me so I wouldn't keep stealing hers: A Kawasaki Ninja, all black, zooming to where the first match would be held, listening to my favorite high-speed song: Highway to the Danger Zone. "Do do do DO do do, Highway to the DANGER ZONE~! Gonna take it RIGHT . THE. DANGER ZONE~!" I sang.


	2. Annoying N00bs And Hunger Pains

People were gathered around near and far. The sound of a motorcycle was roaring in. Everyone looked just in time to be showered in dirt and I skidded to a stop. I then jumped off and stood in the middle of the crowd to allow them to envy me. Suddenly I heard an annoying voice that made me want to rip out the speaker's throat, fry it up, saute` style and feed it to my Doberman. "So this emo looking kid is the last contestant? He doesn't even look like he could put up a fight." Spoke the single worst street fighter in the history of the franchise: Dan Hibiki.

"I'd watch how much you flap that jaw of yours unless you want it broken." I said in a tone not exactly proving him wrong (Dark and emotionless).

"How dare you disrespect me! I am a demigod! Dan Hibiki! Master of the Saikyo arts!" He said, doing a bunch of unimpressive fighting moves and lame poses.

"The psycho arts? I thought that was Bison's territory." I said.

"No, no, the SaiKYO arts!" He snapped.

"Okay, I got it, it's not psycho arts, it's psyCHO arts." I said.

"That's it! My father made this style and I won't let you disgrace it!" He said, firing a small green fireball at me. However, it came nowhere close to hitting me.

"That's pathetic. Definitely not a demigod. Keep dreaming, tubby." I said (Dan is on the chunky side).

"That's it, come here!" He said, doing some two aerial round kicks, but failed, flopping onto the ground.

(Time for my new ground grapple attack.) I thought. "Curb stomp! Second curb stomp!" I said, stomping on his face with my left foot, then the right, then pulling out a small explosive similar to Batman's explosive gel: It can put someone out of the fight and blast them back a bit, but isn't strong enough to kill. "Explosions!" I said, putting it on his face, then letting it blast me back into the air to do a backflip and land perfectly in a fighting stance.

"Father..." He pleaded, before passing out.

"Pathetic little daddy's boy." I said, turning my back to him and walking off.

A VERY short amount of time later...

I was enjoying a nice cheeseburger with Worcestershire sauce, ketchup, onions and pickles on it when some chick in a school girl outfit came up to me. "Hey, you were the one who blew up Hibiki-san, weren't you?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you could say that was a... blast." I said.

"Well, I'm gonna show you what I got!" She said, firing a hadoken at me, which I backflipped to dodge (I like backflipping, as the blood rushes to my head for a quick jolt), but unfortunately, my cheeseburger got fried by the blast, since I set it down when we started talking.

"That was $8 down the drain! Now you just pissed me off, I HATE wasting money!" I snapped.

"Calm down, it was only a cheeseburger! You can get another one, right?" She said.

"It's not about the burger, it's about the money! I'm trying to save up for a car, but when people pull shit like this, it gets so much harder to reach that goal. That's why TRISH bought me that bike, not me. _Good thing I practiced those puppy eyes she can't resist." _I said, whispering that last part.

"Oh, come on. Are you always this doom and gloom?" She asked.

"Are you and Dan always this annoyingly cheerful?" I asked.

"I'm not annoying! I'm positive. You gotta stay upbeat, upbeat, upbeat~ Or you'll be dead meat, dead meat, dead meat~!" She said in sing-song.

"Like I said, annoying." I said in a dark tone.

"Let's fight already!" She said.

"You make the next move. It will be your last." I said.

"Hadoken!" She announced, firing it.

"Kamehame... Nah." I said, charging, then canceling the shot, merely jumping over the Hadoken, behind her, then quickly spun around and delivered a simple neck chop, bringing her down. "That was a piece of cake." I smirked, then my stomach growled. "That reminds me, I'm still hungry." I said, going back to the burger place.


End file.
